Prior attempts have been made to lower the temperature of exhaust gases of jet engines, for example, by utilizing ram recovery and low static pressure produced by the exhaust gases to force and draw cooling air through a cooling system. However, known prior art devices have resulted in inadequate cooling and excessive drag.